


down on your knees before the king

by hibouamesoeur



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Character Death, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Graphic, Insanity, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murderer!Oikawa, prom!au, they are all in the same school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibouamesoeur/pseuds/hibouamesoeur
Summary: an obsession for the crown goes too far...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	down on your knees before the king

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired after listening to “The Ballad of Sara Berry” on repeat countless times on Spotify. I could only think of Oikawa as the perfect character for this fic, so if you know the song, then you already know where this story’s gonna go.

Oh hey there! I’m so glad that you’re here. Want me to tell you a tale? Alright then. Let’s begin, shall we?

* * *

Oikawa Tooru.

Everyone knew the guy: filthy rich, a talented and esteemed captain and setter, popular among the other teams within the prefecture (and the ladies), boyfriend of the team ace Iwaizumi Hajime since junior high, you get the idea.

He had everything a man who had a love for volleyball could ever have, possibly even more.

Oikawa walked through the halls of the high school building towards his locker, scrolling his Instagram feed, ignoring the hundreds of notifications, when he came upon a photo that piqued his interest?

It was a man who was in a wheelchair, with his right leg missing. He knew who the person was in the photo: his rival since junior high, Kageyama. The boy from class 3 - 1. A man he dreaded with every inch of his being.

The caption below the photo read: “Just lost a leg, but I’m getting better now! Thanks for all the nice messages!”

Oikawa shut down his phone and shoved it into his pocket. He could care less about what happens to him. As he struts down the hallway, the brunette notices a bunch of people gathered around the school’s bulletin board. There he saw his two of his best friends, Matsukawa and Hanamaki, who beckoned him to come over to their spot.

“What’s with the commotion?”

“You forgot? Nominations for senior prom just came out today!”

“Guess what, your name’s up there!”

Sure enough, when Oikawa looked up to the list of names for the candidates, on the number one spot was his name in bold letters, Kageyama’s name right below his, along with six others. He just shrugged it off. “Of course my name would be there, I mean, why wouldn’t it be?”

He knew that he was going to win Prom King, he’s got it in the bag for sure, he thinks to himself.

That was until he heard the whispers.

_“Who are you voting for Prom King?”_

_“I’m voting for Oikawa! How about you?”_

_“Kageyama has my vote. The poor guy got his leg amputated.”_

_“I’m voting for Kageyama too.”_

_“Same here!”_

Pity votes, huh? It doesn’t matter. It won’t matter. Oikawa will be King of the Prom when this is all over.

His father’s words rang in his ear: “Tooru, life is like playing volleyball. When the ball hasn’t dropped, it means the game isn’t over yet. I know you won’t disappoint me, my son.”

_He will win this._

* * *

For days on end, Oikawa always monitored Tobio’s activity. Stalking him on every social media he had, he tracked Kageyama’s every move, gathering whatever dirt he could find to use against him, but he always comes up short at the end of the day.

“Stop stressing over it, Tooru. I know you’ll win it, just like you always have.”

Whatever sweet nothings Iwaizumi whispered into his ear as he embraced him from behind only exited the other, the kisses on his cheek and temple having no effect on the growing anxiety that plagued his mind and heart.

And that was when Oikawa began to change.

Usually on Fridays, the third-years from the volleyball club would always go out for ramen, relishing in the remaining time they have in Seijoh before they part ways for whatever part they take in the future.

During these gatherings, Oikawa would always invite himself as they always ‘forgot’ to invite him, although it being only an inside joke known to them and the rest of the volleyball team. Today was no different, except for the fact that Oikawa did not even tag along for ramen despite the usual antics played by Matsukawa and Hanamaki. Maybe he just had a bad day and he’ll be back to his usual self tomorrow.

This went on for weeks, and it made them worried. Oikawa was no longer the flashy, arrogant, childish self he used to be, like he had undergone a permanent persona shift. He radiated the aura that could only be found when he played seriously in a volleyball match on a daily basis. Tooru no longer bothered them constantly, no longer entertained admirers who would wait for him outside of school to give him presents.

It had arrived to the point where he didn’t even notice them on purpose anymore. He would always head straight home without even saying goodbye to them. There he stayed, cooped up in his room as he lay on his bed, clutching his phone in hand, daydreaming about the moment they place the crown on his head and the scepter in his hands, and the dance he and Hajime will share on the dance floor.

But that sounded like a distant dream. The twitter updates on the rankings for prom royalty always showed that his rival was always ahead of him, a firm hold on the lead. It was then he noticed that his friends no longer followed him on the social media platform anymore. In fact, he lost a lot of followers during the past weeks.

A buzzing noise snapped the brown-haired man of out his reverie.

Iwaizumi had sent him a text message.

He pressed the notification to open the text:

**_“You’ve changed, Tooru. I don’t even know who you are anymore. Let’s take a break from each other for now. Hope you find someone else who will take you to prom.”_ **

With a mighty force, he threw his phone onto the wall and slammed his head onto the wall, so hard that he almost drew blood on his forehead.

He lost everything, he lost his friends, his boyfriend, his sanity all thanks to his obsession for the crown.

As he places his hands on the wall, he heard his father’s voice nag him once again, “What’s wrong, Tooru? Already given up? Already settled for 2nd place? There’s no place for runner-ups in this world. Remember, the ball hasn’t dropped yet.”

The crown.

The crown that is meant to be his.

**_He hasn’t lost everything yet after all._ **

* * *

The night of prom arrived, and Oikawa got everything ready for the grand event beforehand. He purchased the white suit he saw one time at the mall, knowing that it would fit perfectly on him. Wearing a blue shirt underneath it, he put on the suit and stared at the mirror.

In the mirror, he saw a reflection of the man who was going to be coronated king: a sash pinned over him, the crown on his head glinting with jewels, the golden scepter fitting his hand like a glove.

A sinister grin decorated his face. His plan would begin tonight.

* * *

There were only seven things that stood in his way. Seven **_people_** to take care of to be exact.

1\. _**Sugawara Koushi**_. Ahh yes, Mr. Refreshing. One dose of lethal poison in his orange punch was enough to knock him out forever, the liquid dripping from his mouth as he lay on the floor unconscious.

2\. S _ **hirabu Kenjirou.**_ A harsh slam so strong caused his head to land on a large rock, his blood spilling onto the pavement, a shocked expression embedded on his face.

3\. **_Miya Atsumu._** The yelp he made was a bit too loud when a hammer cracked his skull wide open and his brains flushed out his left ear. The cracking sound was too satisfying, too bad he couldn’t hear himself.

4\. _**Semi Eita.**_ The sharp knife did a great job opening his stomach and pulling his guts out one by one, placing them in a plastic bag filled with barbecue marinade. He’s gonna save that for later.

5\. _**Akaashi Keiji.**_ It was a difficult task holding him under in the pool, he definitely put up a fight, struggling against his strong grip until his body went limp in the water. Too bad, the guy was pretty after all.

6\. _**Kozume Kenma**_. Despite being an aloof guy, he sure was fast at running, but it was no problem chopping him up into pieces after he had caught up to him. Distributing his body parts around the school life easter eggs was fun too!

Only one obstacle remained, but he was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps _**Tobio-chan**_ was hiding? It doesn’t matter, he’ll deal with him later. He’ll save the most painful death for him.

It was only him inside the ballroom now, everyone had already fled away shrieking when they saw him walk inside, blood staining his formerly pure attire, gripping a bunch of gruesome items and throwing them onto the dance floor for everyone to see.

A few people remained, however, and these people stood in shock as they watched their former friend strut towards the stage, an insane expression on his face, where the crowns, scepters, and sashes sat on the podium, waiting to be placed on the head of the victors.

Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki were stunned to see Oikawa like this. What has become of their best friend? What has become of the Oikawa they once knew? Cocky yet not insensitive, proud but also kindhearted, a true friend and a wise captain, all they see now is a murder-crazed lunatic with a thirst for triumph.

Oikawa grabbed the rewards meant for the King and donned them, laughing maniacally as he claims victory over his opponents and crown himself Prom King.

The crown on his head, the scepter in his hand, the sash draping his body, they all just felt so right.

He faced the remaining people in the room and walked towards them slowly.

“Hey guys. Look, I’m the **_Prom King._** Aren’t you happy for me?”

They backed away as he kept on approaching them, except for Iwaizumi, who stood frozen in place as Oikawa stood in front of him, cupping his face with his bloodied hands, staining his cheeks with the crimson liquid. “Iwa-chan? Aren’t you proud of me? It’s just like you said. I won! Come on! Let’s have a dance together!”

Oikawa giggled as he tried grabbing his boyfriend’s hands and leading him to the empty dancefloor, when Iwaizumi didn’t budge, only staring shockingly at his lover who was out of his mind.

“Y-you killed all of t-them, didn’t y-you?”

“Of course, Iwa-chan. Well, I missed one, but that can wait. I mean, I had to get rid of the competition, didn’t I? Now come on and let’s dance!”

Before Oikawa can pull Iwaizumi to dance with him, a loud bang filled the room. The door to the ballroom was kicked wide open by police officers who have been alerted of the series of murders thanks to a phone call by a one-legged man who hid in the bathroom stalls.

“Oh look, they’re already here, Iwa-chan. This is where I say goodbye,” Oikawa mumbled as kissed his boyfriend one last time before he stood in the center of the room, both hands up in the air.

“Oikawa Tooru, you are under arrest!”

He did not struggle when they placed him and handcuffs. Before they exited the ballroom, Oikawa made one final glance towards the people in the room.

**_I love you, Iwa-chan._ **

Mouthing those words with a genuine grin on his face will haunt them for the rest of their days.

* * *

What happened to Oikawa after that, you may ask? Well, **_I’m_** doing fine, thank you for asking! I’m here in the psychiatric hospital, in a straight-jacket, the doctors and nurses are here to keep me company.

Do I regret killing those people? No.

After all, I am the Prom King.

Now…

**_Down on your knees before the King._ **

**Author's Note:**

> check out my twitter!  
> https://twitter.com/hibouamesoeur
> 
> you should also check out the song! It's really good!


End file.
